


Study Break

by babydragon73



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Laurel distracts Wes from his schoolwork.





	

Things seemed to be relatively calm for once for the Keating Five; one cool Fall afternoon found the group at Annalise’s house studying for their upcoming midterms. Connor was pretending to studying while texting Oliver on his phone, Asher had abandoned studying all together and was instead sketching out battle plans for the next time he played Call of Duty. Michaela was meticulously studying as usual, and Laurel and Wes were sitting side by side on the couch passing notecards back and forth. Annalise was off on a lunch date with Eve leaving Bonnie to watch after them; in reality, the blonde had locked herself in Annalise’s office and was reviewing case files for the following week.

“Am I the only one bored out of my skull?” Connor said, yawning loudly, “After actually committing a crime, reading about them just doesn’t do it for me anymore.”

Asher stopped drawing and raised his fist for Connor to bump, “Word up, man,” Connor said nothing as he rolled his eyes. 

Michaela huffed, “Can we go back to studying, please? Some of us actually want to maintain their GPAs.”

Connor threw a ball of paper at her, “Calm down, princess. We’re just taking a break. Are you wound up again? Is Doucheface not satisfying your tender needs?”

While the three of them started to squabble like children, Laurel couldn’t help the small smile that ghosted over her lips. It had been so long since they all could take a step back and act like regular students rather than criminals on the run. She had come to enjoy hanging out with them all and not just because Connor and Michaela had the best outlines in class. They may have started out bonded by circumstance but, now, Laurel could actually say that she had come to think of these people as her friends. And, with Frank gone and Wes being cleared of being a suspect in his father’s murder, the brunette felt like she could finally breathe again. 

Wes passed her another card and their fingers brushed together for a moment. Her eyes met his and she could see a flicker of desire in them before his cheeks were dusted with a blush. She could feel his gaze in the pit of her stomach. That was the other reason Laurel was so grateful to be in such a calm time.

It had been a week since Wes had come over to her place and destroyed Frank’s confession tape. While Laurel had been furious at the time, it did warm her heart to see how far Wes would go to protect them all. She didn’t mean to kiss him at first; he was just so earnest in the way he looked at her and all she could think about was the passionate kiss they shared in Ohio. However, the kiss didn’t last long once she got her head on straight and remembered Wes had a girlfriend. Meggy was sweet and smart and not complicated; everything he needed, especially now. But, once he told her that they had broken up, Laurel couldn’t help the shiver that went through her entire body. They were both finally free from any attachments; yes, there were a million reasons why they shouldn’t hook up but all of those reasons went out the window when Wes leaned down and kissed Laurel so hard her head spun. From there they tore off each other’s clothes and spent hours exploring each other’s bodies in her bed. Things had gotten a bit chaotic afterwards; Wes’ half brother was charged with his father’s murder and Annalise had piled case after case on their desks. Laurel and Wes didn’t get the chance to talk about what their hook up meant nor did they get any free time to do it again. Laurel was starting to feel a bit frustrated; her experience with Wes was everything she wanted and more and she wanted a piece of him again. 

She looked over at Wes to find him reading his cards intently; he didn’t seem to be affected by their lack of alone time. ‘Well, I’ll just have to change that,’ she thought, moving a bit to reposition herself. Laurel was grateful that she decided to wear a skirt with no tights; it had been warmer than usual that morning and she wanted to take advantage of it. As she moved into a new sitting position, the hem of her skirt rose up so it was now mid thigh. She gestured to Wes that she had some cards for him, making sure that he had to look at her to get them. He looked over to get them and she didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered down to where her thighs were exposed. His eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow. Laurel took the cards from Wes and feigned innocence. 

Once she was sure that he was focused on studying again, she made her next move. She raised her arms over her head to stretch out her back, letting out a light moan that she knew only Wes would hear. As she stretched her sweater was pulled tighter around her chest. She could feel his eyes roving over her frame and she could hear the quick intake of breath at the sound of her moan. Before she knew what was happening, Wes shot up out of his seat. The room turned to look at him and it was all Laurel could do to not start giggling.

“Pressure finally got to you, Waitlist?” Connor teased.

Wes shook his head, “I just need something to drink. Anyone else want something?” Without waiting for a reply, the taller boy quickly made his way into the kitchen. Laurel waited a few moments before standing up.

“I’m going to check on Wes,” she walked slowly into the kitchen, wanting to give Wes a few moments to himself. The brunette found Wes leaning against the counter, breathing heavily.

“You okay, champ?” Laurel smirked, walking until she was right next to him. Wes looked over at her, his eyes shining. 

“What are you playing at?” He asked, placing his hand on her waist. Laurel could feel the heat from where his big strong hand was grasping her hip.

She moved to stand in front of him and Wes grabbed her other hip, “Maybe I just wanted to get your attention.”

He smiled softly at her as his fingertips starting tracing circles through her sweater, “And why would you want that?”

Laurel wound her arms around his neck, loving the height difference between them, “I’ve been thinking about the other night. How you felt……touching me. Kissing me….”

The last word was caught on her lips as Wes leaned down and kissed her gently. The brunette loved these two sides of Wes; how he could kiss her gently one moment and then roughly take her the next. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer until there was no space between them. Laurel gasped as Wes made his way down her neck, nipping and kissing any skin he could find. She gripped his T-shirt, anchoring herself to them. Wes pulled back and Lauren could feel his chest rising and falling quickly with every breath her took. His lips were bruised and chapped and Laurel wanted nothing more than to taste them again. 

“Want to get out of here?” She asked, scratching her nails lightly down the back of his neck. 

“You read my mind,” Wes replied, gripping her waist harder. They broke apart and, after grasping hands, they made their way out of the house, leaving their notes and the group’s questioning looks behind them.


End file.
